La Princesa esta Triste
by dickory5
Summary: Él sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía separarse de una persona amada y se sintió terriblemente mal por ser testigo de aquel inocente primer beso de su mejor amiga.


¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este One-Shot está basado en el poema ¨ _La princesa está triste_ ¨ de Rubén Darío. Más que basarse en él, es mi interpretación de unos fragmentos adaptado a mi nueva pareja favorita de este grandioso manga, las partes entre ¨comillas y cursiva¨ son las que pertenecen a dicho poema de Rubén Darío.

Viernes 8 de Enero del 2016

.

* * *

.

 _¨La princesa está triste…¿qué tendrá la princesa?¨_

Los sirvientes de la casa del rey del sol no acostumbraban a esparcir rumores de nadie, mucho menos de la realeza, la única razón de que más de un empleado traía en boca el actual estado de la princesa del océano era porque realmente estaban preocupados por ella. La mañana del día anterior había llegado en un carruaje y parecía traer prisa por encerrarse en la habitación de huéspedes y no hablar con nadie.

 _¨Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa¨_

Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, los que conocían a la princesa Luna sabían perfectamente que era una buena chica por lo que nadie habló ni una sola palabra al respecto y cuando pidió que nadie la molestara, todos obedecieron, incluso el rey del mundo.

Ni siquiera Livi la había visto en un estado como ese antes, no sabía de qué manera interpretar el nerviosismo de Luna, en cambio Nike parecía estar contenta incluso, Livi llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez el problema de Luna era un asunto de chicas, lo cual la mayor de ojos verdes le confirmó al mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle, calmándolo.

 _¨Que ha perdido la risa, que ha perdido el color¨_

Aun así el rey del mundo quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba a esa niña que la tenía tan endemoniadamente nerviosa, caminando de un lado a otro con una expresión más seria en el rostro que lo usual y que de un momento a otro cambiaba a uno de furia total.

 _¨La princesa está pálida en su silla de oro¨_

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente en la cual se presentó a desayunar con sus _anfitriones_.

Nike parecía entre divertida y preocupada y estaba haciendo los mismos gestos que solían aparecer por su rostro cuando estaba nerviosa, tal vez ya había averiguado que le pasaba a Luna sin preguntárselo siquiera.

Los tres, en el comedor estaban en silencio.

-Luna…¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres?-La antes mencionada notó la vacilación en la pregunta de su amigo de la infancia y lo último que ella quería era justamente eso, que Livius la mirara en ese estado. La pregunta la irritó más de lo que debía.

-¿Siendo el rey del mundo no eres capaz de hacer una pregunta directa a tu amiga de la infancia?-Luna contestó. Nike casi se ahoga con el vaso de agua al intentar reír por la expresión en la cara de Livi, nunca había escuchado a nadie hablarle así a _su majestad_ aparte de ella…y como castigo pasó unas horas en la cárcel.

Livius la miró a los ojos, pero la rubia fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-Se encuentran en perfecto estado de salud.-Tomó una de las uvas que estaban en su plato y se la metió a la boca con tanta gracia como se esperaba de una princesa. Miró tras Livi y pudo reconocer a su mano derecha, Neil el cual la miraba casi con preocupación.

-¿Y tú…cómo estás tú Luna?-El peli-azul dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos para mirarla directamente.

-Perfectamente.-Luna miró de reojo a Nike.

-¡Nos alegra tenerte aquí!-Como era de esperarse la mayor de las tres personas de la realeza había sentido inmediatamente que la situación estaba a punto de ponerse tensa, Livi era un maniaco del control y el conocimiento de las cosas que lo rodean y Luna era una chica bastante obstinada y testaruda.

-Gracias por recibirme…- Tomó un sorbo del té de jazmín y adivinando las intenciones del Rey del sol continuó.-Lamento haber venido sin invitación o sin avisar antes…otra vez-un pequeño sonrojo apareció por su rostro esta vez.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, sabes que eres bienvenida-

-Siempre y cuando no interrumpas en la habitación cuando esté divirtiéndome con Nike-

El sonido de las pequeñas manos de la princesa del océano contra la elegante mesa atrajo tanto la atención de Livius como la de Nike, interrumpiendo a esta última antes de que regañara al pequeño bocón.

-He venido aquí porque necesito hablar con Nike.- No se disculpó por su rudeza de segundos atrás, pero la expresión en su rostro fue suficiente como para que Neil le pidiera todos los sirvientes que dejaran el lugar vacío.

-Livi-Luna observó a la chica que acababa de hablar y le pareció increíble como con sólo decir su nombre el chico había captado casi de inmediato el mensaje; dejarlas solas. En momentos como ese sentía mucha envidia de ellos, estaban juntos. No como ella y Claude.

 _¨Está mudo el teclado de su clave sonoro y en un vaso, olvidada, se desmaya una flor¨_

-¿Luna?-Nike decidió romper el silencio una vez que se quedaron solas.

La susodicha no la miró a los ojos siquiera. Sólo bajo la mirada y puso su mano derecha en dónde se encontraba el corazón y con ese gesto Nike entendió el mensaje; El conde Claude.

-Me duele-

 _¨¿Piensa, acaso en el príncipe de Golconda o de China, o en el que ha detenido su carroza argentina para ver de sus ojos la dulzura de la luz?¨_

-¿Pasó algo?-

Se levantó de su asiento y sorprendiendo a Nike se abalanzó sobre ella para ser abrazada.

-Está arreglando unos asuntos en su país.-Nike casi pudo jurar escuchar uno que otro sollozo.

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?-Todo el reino del sol se había enterado de la tierna escena que habían protagonizado Luna y Fortis el día en que ella decidió confesar sus sentimientos, él le había dejado claro que aún tenía asuntos pendientes y que posiblemente le tomaría un tiempo regresar a pedir apropiadamente su mano.

-Lo extraño.-Las palabras sinceras de Luna le habían encogido el corazón y a la vez la habían hecho feliz, feliz por ella. Estaba contenta de lo que Luna había empezado a sentir por una persona como Fortis y no solamente porque así dejaría atrás y por completo en el olvido su amor por Livius, sino porque estaba segura de que ella sería completamente feliz y él también.

 _¨O en el rey de las islas de las rosas fragantes, o en el dueño orgulloso de las perlas de Ormuz?¨_

-¿Y si lo extrañas tanto por qué no sales a buscarlo en lugar de venir aquí?- La voz del pequeño tirano sobresaltó a las dos mujeres y arruinó la atmósfera de ternura que se había creado.

-¡LIVI!-

-No grites Nike, si le duele tanto el pecho pueden ser buenas noticias, tal vez se esté desarrollando-Luna nunca había estado tan molesta con Livi. Ella estaba diciendo esas cosas que muy pero muy pocas personas habían escuchado salir de sus labios, estaba abriendo su corazón creyendo que estaba sola con Nike.

-Quiero golpearte-Su mirada fría puso nervioso al rey del sol, Neil que había abierto las enormes puertas blancas no hiso expresión alguna. _–Estoy a punto de patearle el trasero al rey del mundo, no deberías subestimarme-_ pensó con los ojos cerrados, tratando de canalizar la ira en sus puños.

-Eso no es propio de una dama como tú.-

El corazón de luna se detuvo unos instantes.

-¿…Claude?-

El hombre mayor del que se había enamorado estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros delante de ella, con los brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa.

-Odio verte triste Luna-Dijo Livius pero él sabía que seguramente Luna no había escuchado ni una sola palabra, que probablemente para ella todos en el reino del sol habían desaparecido a excepción de ella y Fortis.

-Sigo creyendo que eres demasiado consentidor con ella, Livi- Nike se acercó a él sin dejar de ver la conmovedora escena donde el Conde y la Princesa se unieron en un abrazo profundo.

-Sólo estás celosa-Dijo él tomándola de la mano para salir del gran comedor y darle un poco de privacidad a la otra pareja, él sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía separarse de una persona amada. Se sintió mal por ser testigo de aquel inocente primer beso de Luna con su prometido.


End file.
